Carlos' Rules
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Uh oh! Carlos didn't get enough sleep and is bored out of his mind! What does that have to do with him telling Logan and Kendall that he and James know? What are Carlos' three rules! Kogan!


I would first like to thank all of you who are so kind in reviewing my other stories! It really makes me happy! And thank you to an anonymous reviewer who cheered me up after a rather rude review. It really made my day reading what you wrote. (the anonymous reviewer, not the rude review) So now, here's Carlos' Rules!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, just these spiffy story plots!**

--

''I'm bored out of my mind,'' groaned Carlos, falling onto the rest of the band, who were relaxing on the couch watching TV. This was a common occurrence lately. No matter what they did for the past five hours, once its TV time instantly Carlos becomes bored. Logan believes it's because he never really takes the time to watch the TV to get interested.

''Carlos dude, your helmet is in the way,'' said Logan, when Carlos sat up in their laps. He shrugged and laid himself back down on their legs. Carlos sighed and flipped over so he was on his back.

"I want to go do something…"

"Then go do it," said Kendall, eyes fixated on the TV.

"But I don't wanna do it alone! How about we go Christmas shopping early?" tried Carlos. The three of them all turned their attention to Carlos.

"Christmas shopping?" they asked in unison. "In February? It's not even July!"

"That'll make it more fun!"

"How about something else," said James, changing the channel.

"What about the movies?"

"We're not gonna waste money on you for the movies, if you won't even watch TV here at home," said Kendall grabbing the remote away from James to change the channel back.

"Fine…what about going to Disney World?"

"…"

"Well it's because I want to be like all those celebrities who are all, 'I'm going to Disney World!', and stuff," explained Carlos without prompting. The three of them just shook their heads. "Well I don't know what else I want to do! Go Fish is out of the question!"

"What why? I kinda like it," said Logan, sending a look to Kendall.

"You would you freak," said Carlos grumpily.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh oh, I don't think Carlos got enough sleep last night! You guys know how he is," said James, slapping a hand over Carlos' mouth. Carlos ripped James' hand off and glared.

"No I think it's about times we set some rules up around here."

"What's he on?" asked Kendall, poking Carlos' leg. Carlos swatted at his hand.

"Rule number one, no more Go Fish. I never knew it got so heated," started off Carlos. Kendall and Logan stiffened, realizing what Carlos was getting at.

"Rule number two, any and all fruits and chocolate that are used for 'fun' must be consumed, not returned."

"Carlos," laughed James awkwardly. "What are you talking about."

"Rule number three, no getting James all curious in the dead of the night to play Agent Spy. Do you know what happens to me!? I get no sleep!" Carlos was waving his hands around, sitting up, more or less throwing a temper tantrum because he didn't get any sleep.

"That explains why you're going crazy," said Kendall and Logan in unison. James nodded, grabbing Carlos' hands to hold them behind his back.

"If we can all agree to these rules," said Carlos, calming down a bit. "We can all be happy, and I can get some sleep!" After those last words, his head rolled backwards and he was a dead weight. Logan poked him this time, very cautiously.

"I think he's asleep." They all sighed in relief and then moved Carlos so he was resting in their laps in a better position. Five minutes later Kendall spoke up.

"So you guys know now…"

"Yup…" Logan and Kendall just nodded.

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yup."

"That's good…" It wasn't until they decided to head to bed when Logan looked at James confused.

"Uhh, 'Agent Spy'?" James groaned and pushed Carlos out his lap, effectively waking the teen, and stomped into the room he shared with Carlos. Carlos just looked confused from his position on the ground, looking between the laughing couple and his roommate.

--

There we have it! Carlos' story! No romance….but Carlos' getting bossy! I wanted Chocolate Addiction and Go Fish to connect some way somehow…that I took the chance in this story. Not bad huh? Now then… Any other story that will be a one shot of BTR it will have to come from the readers. Yes that means you! Send me an idea and if I can come up with a story, that's great! If I don't…give me some time…I will eventually!

Leave a review on the way out!

_Finished: 2.14.10-8:34_


End file.
